


Oh, I think I'm breaking down again.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean wanna Cas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Het Sex, Het and Slash, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Wishful Thinking, sex without love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ti prego vieni a salvarmi, salvami da questa farsa e portami via."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I think I'm breaking down again.

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Dean Winchester, Castiel, Lisa Braeden; Dean/Lisa, Dean/Castiel.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Angst, Drammatico, Romantico, Introspettivo.  
 **Warning** : _Presenza necessaria di Amebe._ Pre-slash, Het.  
 **Summary** : "Ti prego vieni a salvarmi, salvami da questa farsa e portami via."  
 **Note** : _"Breaking Down" - Flo+TheMachine_  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Oh, I think I'm breaking down again.**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean è a letto che guarda il soffitto, riflettendo. 

Dalla stanza accanto sente lo scorrere dell'acqua del rubinetto, segno che Lisa ha deciso di concedersi un bel bagno ristoratore prima di raggiungerlo.

"Ne avrà per un po' " pensa in tono piatto, continuando a fissare il soffitto, reso scuro dal buio notturno. Non capisce che cosa lo renda così pensieroso, sa solo che quel pomeriggio ha sentito dei bambini discutere di angeli e piume e gli è venuto in mente Castiel. E' da quando Sam è saltato nella Gabbia che non lo sente e Dean sa che l'amico non lo contatta per non rovinargli questa piccola _apple life._

Dean sbuffa: non è stupido e sa che questo non durerà a lungo perchè prima o poi qualcosa verrà a bussare alla sua porta, metterà in pericolo Lisa e Ben e lui dovrà andarsene e tornare alla caccia. Non può negare che una piccola parte di sè sia terribilmente eccitata all'idea che questo succeda, ma tutto il resto non fa altro che ripetergli nella testa " _Promettimelo Dean_ " con la voce di Sam e Dean non sa dire di no a Sammy, non dopo che si è sacrificato per salvare il fottuto mondo. 

Nessuno saprà mai quello che il suo fratellino nerd ha fatto. 

Nessuno capirà mai quanto Dean si senta terribilmente in colpa. 

 

Qualche volta, quando si ritrova da solo, proprio come in quel momento, non può fare a meno di rimpiangere il non aver detto di " _si_ " a Micheal. 

Sa che è egoista pensare così e sa che agendo come hanno agito, hanno salvato metà del pianeta.. eppure non può fare a meno di pensare che una volta che Mike l'avesse indossato lui non avrebbe più sentito nulla. Sì, perchè Dean vuole semplicemente chiudere gli occhi e sprofondare nell'oblio e smettere semplicemente di _sentire_.

" _Ho dato tutto per te! E' così che mi ripaghi?!_ " ecco che poi la voce di Castiel gli ricorda perchè alla fine ha deciso di non farlo: non deluderlo. Nè lui, nè Sam, nè Bobby.

All'improvviso un moto di rabbia s'impossessa di lui, facendogli stringere i pugni: perchè lui non ha il diritto di fare quello che vuole? Perchè tutti si aspettano qualcosa da lui? Perchè non lo lasciano in pace, libero di deludere gli altri più di quanto non abbia già deluso se stesso? 

La verità è che Dean vorrebbe rivedere qualcuno della sua vecchia vita. 

Vorrebbe rivedere Bobby con quel suo dannatissimo cappello e la sua faccia burbera; vorrebbe riavere Sammy e stringerlo e chiedergli di perdonarlo per non essere riuscito a salvarlo.. ma più di tutti vorrebbe rivedere Cas perchè, quel piccolo nerd con le piume, lo conosce meglio di quanto lui conosca se stesso e perchè, nella sua mente, è stupidamente associato ad un senso di sicurezza come se, la sua sola presenza potesse portare alla soluzione di ogni male.  
Per un momento sente un effimero soffio di vento sfiorargli la guancia, ma è così fievole che potrebbe anche esserselo immaginato. 

Sospira senza rendersene conto, e in quell'istante vorrebbe piangere, vorrebbe urlare o prendere a pugni qualcosa o tutte e tre le cose insieme, ma non può perchè non vuole spaventare Lisa, nè Ben che dorme tranquillo nell'altra camera. 

La porta della loro camera si apre e Lisa vi entra dentro in pantaloncini e canotta, i capelli lunghi e scuri leggermente bagnati e un piccolo sorriso sul volto.

\- Pensavo stessi dormendo... - gli sussurra mentre si avvicina al letto ed alza le coperte per andare ad accoccolarsi accanto a lui.

\- A quanto pare no..- ribatte Dean, cercando di dare alla sua voce un qualche tipo di inflessione perchè sa che è talmente apatica che potrebbe far preoccupare la donna accanto a sè.

\- Già..- ribatte lei, sporgendosi verso di lui e dandogli un leggero bacio a stampo; qualcosa preme nel petto di Dean così forte che il cacciatore sente l'aria abbandonargli i polmoni e il petto bruciare mentre infila una mano tra quei capelli umidi ed osserva gli occhi scuri di Lisa, un attimo prima di approfondire il bacio; lei lo lascia fare, crogiolandosi nel suo calore, gemendo ignara del fatto che quello non è un bacio dato per amore, no, è un bacio dato con l'urgenza di un disperato che ha bisogno di qualcosa di concreto a cui aggrapparsi, qualcosa che riesca a non farlo impazzire, che lo tenga attaccato alla realtà e che al coltempo lo porti lontano. E' un tipo di conforto che Dean per anni ha cercato nell'alcool e nelle donne facili che si è portato a letto.  
Dean sa che è sbagliato illuderla in quel modo, ingannarere se stesso in quel modo ma in quel momento non gl'importa, mentre le morde il labbro inferiore, mentre con l'altra mano avvicina ancora di più il corpo morbido e accaldato della compagna a sè.  
E' un bacio non voluto, un bacio non desiderato con tutto il cuore, con tutta l'anima. La sua anima non appartiene a lui, è marchiata e il segno sulla sua spalla ne è la prova più evidente. Non può impedirsi - con una certa meraviglia - di immaginare al posto delle labbra di Lisa un altro paio di labbra più piene, morbide e un po' screpolate. Non può far a meno di desiderare con tutto se stesso di avere sotto di sè un altro corpo. 

E' come un drogato che si accontenta di roba scadente. 

Non vuole Lisa, non vuole il calore del suo corpo nè le sue labbra perchè quella donna non può dargli il conforto e la comprensione che lui anela. No, c'è solo un essere in tutto il mondo che può ed è su, da qualche parte in Paradiso. _Lontano da lui._

" _Cas_ " pensa con disperazione mentre affonda in Lisa con forza, senza cura;

_"Cas!"_ ripete più forte mentre si abbandona all'orgasmo, gridando all'unisono con la donna sotto di sè. 

Crolla sfinito accanto a lei, concedendole solo un piccolo sorriso prima di chiudere gli occhi e fingere di dormire. Dentro di sè sta pregando di potersi addormentare e non svegliarsi mai più; finirla con quella finta apple life, con quella stupida recita perchè no, lui non può andare avanti. Non c'è nulla che lo spinga ad andare avanti, nemmeno il pensiero che morendo potrebbe deludere Ben, nemmeno il senso di colpa per aver infranto la promessa fatta a Sam.  
Prega Castiel affinchè lo porti via, in quel posto dove tempo prima gli aveva consegnato un foglietto bianco, dove si sentiva tranquillo, al sicuro, lontano da tutto. Prega affinchè Cas venga ad offrirgli quel conforto che Lisa non potrà mai dargli e che magari lo tenga stretto a sè, mantenendo insieme quei pochi pezzi che gli sono rimasti.

_"Non puoi mettere un marchio sulla mia anima e poi abbandonarmi così!"_ pensa arrabbiato, prima che una delicata carezza, come quella avvertita prima dell'arrivo di Lisa, scacci via la rabbia e il dolore e il disagio e lo accompagni, tenendogli la mano, verso quel luogo sicuro dove una solitaria figura in trench lo sta aspettando.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
